Marcella Lowery
thumbMarcella B. Lowery ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, die in der Fernsehserie Suits die Rolle der Dr. Shrager spielte. Biografie Lowery, geboren am 27.April 1945 in Queens, New York, begann ihre Karriere 1972 mit dem Film "The Broad Coalition". 1975 spielte sie dann in dem Film "Super Spook" und dem Fernsehfilm "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying" mit. 1978 stand stand Lowery für den Fernsehfilm "Nur ich und du (Just Me and You)" vor der Kamera und 1979 war sie in Folge 1 der 3-teiligen Fernsehminiserie "3 by Cheever" neben Sigourney Weaver und Edward Herrmann zu sehen. 1981 spielte Lowery in Steve Gordons Film "Arthur: Kein Kind von Traurigkeit (Arthur)" neben Liza Minnelli mit und stand in einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Love, Sidney" vor der Kamera. 1983 war sie in dem Film "An einem Morgen im Mai (Without a Trace)" zu sehen und spielte dann erst wieder 1988 in der Fernsehserie "Monsters" mit. Zwischen 1988 und 1989 stand Lowery in 4 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Die Bill Cosby Show (The Cosby Show)" neben Malcolm-Jamal Warner vor der Kamera. 1989 war sie außerdem in den beiden Filmen "Der knallharte Prinzipal (Lean on Me)" mit Morgan Freeman und "Fletch 2 - Der Troublemaker kehrt zurück (Fletch Lives)" mit Chevy Chase zu sehen. Zwischen 1991 und 2003 spielte Lowery in 4 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Law & Order" mit und 2010 stand sie für den Ableger "Law & Order: New York (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit)" vor der Kamera. Zwischen 1992 und 1995 war Lowery in allen 3 Staffeln und 74 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Ghostwriter" als Grandma Cece Jenkins zu sehen. 1996 spielte sie in den 3 Filmen "Vibrations", von Michael Paseornek und mit Christina Applegate, "Rendezvous mit einem Engel (The Preacher's Wife)", mit Denzel Washington, Whitney Houston und Courtney B. Vance, und "Rescuing Desire" mit. Von 1997 bis 2001 stand Lowery in allen 5 Staffeln und 105 Folgen der Fernsehserie "City Guys" als Ms. Karen Coretta Noble vor der Kamera, wofür sie bei den Image Awards 2000 in der Kategorie Outstanding Performance in a Youth or Children's Series/Special nominiert wurde. 2003 war Lowery in Dudley Fontaines Film "Jacked" zu sehen und 2004 spielte sie in dem Film "Second Best" von Eric Weber mit. 2005 stand Lowery für den Film "Das Ende der Unschuld (12 and Holding)" vor der Kamera und 2006 war sie in dem Film "Der Date Profi (School for Scoundrels)", mit Billy Bob Thornton, Jacinda Barrett und Michael Clarke Duncan, zu sehen. 2007 und 2008 hatte Lowery jeweils einen Gastauftritt in einer Folge der Fernsehserien "Gossip Girl" und "Life on Mars". 2009 spielte sie in 2 Folgen der Fernsehserien "The Unusuals" mit und stand in dem Kurzfilm "The Honkys" vor der Kamera. 2010 war Lowery in jeweils einer Folge der beiden Fernsehserien "30 Rock" und "Good Wife (The Good Wife)" zu sehen und 2011 hatte sie einen Gastauftritt in der Fernsehserie Suits, wo Lowery in der Pilotfolge Doppeltes Spiel die Rolle der Dr. Shrager spielte. 2012 und 2013 stand sie für jeweils eine Folge der beiden Fernsehserien "Blue Bloods - Crime Scene New York (Blue Bloods)" und "The Carrie Diaries" vor der Kamera. 2014 und 2015 hatte Lowery erneut jeweils einen Gastauftritt in den beiden Fernsehserien "Girls" und "The Jim Gaffigan Show". 2016 war sie in Todd Solondz' Film "Wiener Dog (Wiener-Dog)" und 2017 spielte Lowery in einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Elementary" mit. Credits Schauspielerin * Staffel 1: Doppeltes Spiel Filmografie (Auswahl) Es werden nur Fernsehserien bei denen sie bei zwei oder mehr Folgen mitgespielt hat aufgezählt, sowie jegliche andere Projekte. * 1975: How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (Fernsehfilm) * 1975: Super Spook * 1978: Nur ich und du (Just Me and You, Fernsehfilm) * 1981: Arthur: Kein Kind von Traurigkeit (Arthur) * 1983: An einem Morgen im Mai (Without a Trace) * 1988-1989: Die Bill Cosby Show (The Cosby Show, Fernsehserie, Folgen 5x6, 5x19, 5x24 & 6x9) * 1989: Der knallharte Prinzipal (Lean on Me) * 1989: Fletch 2 - Der Troublemaker kehrt zurück (Fletch Lives) * 1991: New Jack City * 1991: Was ist mit Bob? (What About Bob?) * 1991-2003: Law & Order (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x21, 4x13, 5x6 & 13x22) * 1992-1995: Ghostwriter (Fernsehserie, 74 Folgen) * 1993: Schule der Gewalt (Strapped, Fernsehfilm) * 1996: Vibrations (Video) * 1996: Rendezvous mit einem Engel (The Preacher's Wife) * 1996: Rescuing Desire * 1997-2001: City Guys (Fernsehserie, 105 Folgen) * 2004: Second Best * 2005: Das Ende der Unschuld (12 and Holding) * 2006: Waltzing Anna * 2006: Der Date Profi (School for Scoundrels) * 2006: Christmas and the Civil War (Fernsehdokumentation) * 2008: Uncertainty - Kopf oder Zahl (Uncertainty) * 2009: The Unusuals (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x5 & 1x8) * 2009: The Honkys (Kurzfilm) * 2011: Suits * 2016: Wiener Dog (Wiener-Dog) __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__